


Terms of Engagement

by CloudAtlas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Fucking American Spellings), Humor, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: Some ridiculous threesome shenanigans.“Hey,I’vestabbed you,” Bucky protests. “If that’s the entry requirement, why are we notalreadysleeping together?”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 121
Collections: Winterwidowhawk Fest





	Terms of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This was written two years ago for some be_compromised Promptathon prompt from 2018 that I can't find any more. It might have been from **kiss_me_cassie**. It also might have been some variation of the first line. Anyway, I found it hanging out in my 'posted' folder with the word 'unposted' next to the title so I'm... changing that. It's short and very silly. Enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to **alistra** for beta and for the (much better) title.

“Are we sure about this?” Clint says, gesturing to Bucky. “I mean, he _shot_ you. Just putting that out there.”

Natasha shrugs, completely unconcerned. “I’ve stabbed _you_ and we still sleep together.”

“Hey, _I’ve_ stabbed you,” Bucky protests. “If that’s the entry requirement, why are we not _already_ sleeping together?”

“Okay, one,” Clint counts on his fingers, “lots of people have stabbed me. You’re not that special. Two, stabbing is not the same as being shot. Three…” Clint trails off. “Okay I don’t have a three, but you get my point.”

“I don’t actually,” Natasha says, “but thanks anyway.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Okay fine, I’ll not be the voice of reason then.”

“Well, you’re not great at it,” Bucky says reasonably.

“Fuck you.”

Bucky clicks his fingers into finger guns. The noise his metal hand makes sort of causes Clint’s insides shrivel and die. “Yes! That’s the plan. Good idea. Natalia?”

“Well, obviously I’m on board.”

“C’mon, Barton. You can’t say you don’t want this dick in you.” Bucky grabs his crotch like a creepy frat boy and grins at him. It shouldn’t be hot.

“Maybe I want my dick in _you_ ,” Clint says petulantly.

“Maybe I want both your dicks _in me_ ,” Natasha cuts in and, woah, she got naked quick.

“Are we really going to argue about this?” Bucky says, exasperated.

“Hmm,” Natasha considers the two of them. “No.”

She grabs Bucky by the collar of his t-shirt, slams him into the wall, and kisses the life out of him. And Bucky – the _Winter Soldier_ , who Clint is only 67% sure isn’t a bad guy – goes limp as a dishrag.

“Holy shit,” Clint breathes out, because that is _fucking hot_.

“Barton, strip,” Natasha demands, not moving away from where she’s got Bucky pressed against the wall. “There’s someone here who wants your dick in them and you don’t even have to stab them first.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.”


End file.
